Palabras al viento
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Un minuto de reflexión, extrañaba a esa persona especial, el vacío que dejó fue bastante profundo. Continúa Jones, sigue bebiendo aquello que ha calmado tus impulsos... ¿O acaso los habrá despertado?


**NA: Agradezco de todo corazón a los compañeros autores y lectores que han tomado de su tiempo en ver lo que éste tiene preparado. Estoy muy agradecido que hayan invertido una parte de sus vidas en mi lectura. Gracias :3**

"Charlotte"

Un nombre cuyo sonido era llevado por los últimos retazos de viento en una pacífica noche helada.

Tenía en su mano algo de chocolate caliente dentro de una taza de porcelana. El aroma era atractivo, le recordaba a un perfume que utilizó aquella mujer que amó, de la unión que no sólo era física entre ellos dos. Quería que esos recuerdos prevalecieran, que no murieran como las víctimas a las que estaban acostumbrados a tratar en las escenas de crimen.

Miraba al cielo, las estrellas lo obligaban a mirarlas, a disfrutar de la noche, de detener el tiempo y azotar su mente con el pasado, uno que no pudo recuperar.

No estaba loco, podía controlar perfectamente su estado mental, se hizo amigo de la muerte.

Se ponía a reír cada vez que escuchaba la voz de su ex-esposa entre la oscuridad que predominaba los pasillos de ese departamento. Las luces naranjas de una sala de estar iluminaban su hogar acogedor.

"David Jones..."

Soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica, esa era la identidad con la que tuvo que acostumbrarse durante casi toda su vida. Se miraba al espejo, no entendía por qué la gente lo miraba con ojos de absolución, de un momento de alivio cuando él junto con su compañero del departamento encerraban a los culpables, les daban paz a las familias y... quizás a la víctima. Esos misterios no los sabría a no ser que haya pasado por una ECM o algún tipo de hipnosis, no era algo que le preocupara de momento.

Recordaba a esa mujer rubia a la que tanto quiso. ¿Qué podría sacar un psicólogo de él? ¿Cosas que ya sabía y que sería redundante y estúpido que se las restregaran en la jodida cara en un papel?, no, Jones sabía sus demonios internos, lo que le molestaba, lo que le daba placer. La adrenalina, el peligro a la vida, a la no-vida, a la que no podía describirse con ninguna de las dos.

Por algo se negó.

Quizás ella nunca lo amó, se sintió tan insegura en un mundo que no fue para los dos que, decidió abandonarlo, no encarar la realidad, pasar página. Pero qué ingenua, cuando cruzó la puerta con las maletas, entre ellas algunas de color rojo o negro, destrozó esas fotografías que se tomaron juntos en los parques. Quemó todos esos peluches que Jeremiah le había comprado, tiró por el caño esos hermosos sentimientos, las noches donde se volvieron uno... no podía soportarlo.

* * *

Recordaba cómo estaba lleno de ira, no entendía por qué se enojó, sólo sabía que era algo que debía ser liberado. De su mano agarrando la pequeña lámpara de mesa, de que no sólo las maletas de su ex eran rojas, la alfombra se había manchado de ese líquido carmesí que se difuminaba por sus delgados cabellos.

Jones no se preguntó qué pudo haber sentido ella luego de tomar su vida. ¿Desesperación? Podría ser.

Eliminó todo rastro, adiós huellas, adiós cabellos suyos en el cuerpo de su amada. Cualquier cosa que se encargara de inculparlo habían desaparecido, no por nada resolvía casos, sabía qué cosas tratarían de averiguar sus compañeros investigadores, por dónde empezarían y por dónde terminarían. No quería que lo atraparan así, que estuvieran avergonzado de que resultó ser un traidor, un asesino.

Era tan perfecta, merecía una muerte perfecta, un crimen perfecto y por supuesto, un asesino perfecto.

* * *

Regresó a la realidad, se dio cuenta que todo fue una fantasía, que ella alcanzó a cruzar la puerta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, que controló el impulso.

Dejaría de tomar chocolate caliente, algo tenía esa porquería que lo hizo pensar así.

Quería rehacer su vida, encontrar a esa persona especial que iluminara sus días, hiciera de sus noches algo interminable, que le hiciera sentir vivo, no cómo si apenas se levantara de la mesa de autopsias.

* * *

"Charlotte"

Un nombre cuyo sonido era llevado por los últimos retazos de viento en una pacífica noche helada.

¿Realmente merecía ser libre?

¿Realmente merecía tener el lujo de tener un techo, una cama cómoda que soportara un cuerpo que con duros esfuerzos se mantenía de pie?

Se miraba al espejo, esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules que atraían a cualquier pérdido, no era él, ese reflejo no era él.

Tan estúpido fue todo ese tiempo.

Jones siempre estuvo del otro lado del "espejo", hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su terrible epifanía.


End file.
